


New Year's Eve: Bilbo's Story

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: New Year's Eve at the Black Arrow Inn [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forgiveness, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rekindling romances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo arrives at the NYE Party his nephew has dragged him to, only to discover some all too familiar faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve: Bilbo's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You to MagicMarker for the Beta
> 
> Also How Dare You Do This To Me Youarebeingshaggedbyarareparrot.

Bilbo wasn’t exactly happy at being dragged out by the youngest members of his family for a ten hour drive through traffic just to come to some small pub in Wales. He’d had quite enough adventures in his lifetime, thank you very much. He just wanted to enjoy his retirement in peace. Or at least that’s what he’d told Frodo.

In all truth, Bilbo didn’t feel very old, even though he knew he looked it. His once golden brown hair was grey, his jovial face was lined and wrinkled and his knees hurt whenever it rained. He still longed for travel though. Still woke up everyday wondering what would have happened had everything not gone so wrong. If Thorin hadn’t have drunk so much. If they’d not argued. If Bilbo had stayed with him to fight, instead of running off to get help. Oh, Bilbo knew he’d done the right thing in calling the police. Azog was going to shoot Thorin in the head, he’d had no choice in the matter! And the rest of the Gang had reassured Bilbo that he had done exactly the right thing, even Dís. However, it still made him wonder what might have been…

That had been thirty years ago though. He was not the same man he once was. He needed one last adventure. He’d been saying it to himself for the last five years. Constantly packing and unpacking; booking plane tickets before cancelling them at the last minute. He suspected his behaviour was starting to bother Frodo, his beloved nephew—so when he’d invited him to this ridiculous New Year’s Even party with his friends, he’d only put up minimal protests. Maybe it was the exact kind of mini adventure he needed to psych himself up for something bigger.

What he had not been expecting though, was to arrive at the pub with his family and immediately see the one face he’d been convinced he’d never look upon again. How could he even be here? Wales wasn’t that small, and he was meant to be running the estate now-- why of all the pubs in all of the united kingdom did he have to be in this one?

“Frodo! Hide me!” he squeaked, as he jumped behind his nephew

“We just got here Uncle, what’s the problem? Merry, Pip, go get us drinks, okay? Half Pints mind. You two are complete light weights, I’m not having a repeat of last year.” Bilbo grimaced as he too recalled the pair of projectile vomiting into a vase. Okay, so it was one Lobelia had given to him, but it had still been a disgusting sight. He’d vowed to never allow them to host a party in his Bungalow  _ ever _ again. 

“I’ll go with them.” Sighed Sam “Before something bad happens.”

“No! Frodo, you don’t understand.” Said Bilbo, clinging to his nephew’s shoulders. “He’s here. I can’t be here. We have to go home!”

“Who’s here?”

“BILBO!!!” cried an irish accent and a man in a ridiculous hat and novelty new year glasses came bounding over to hug him.

“Bofur, what a surprise to see you here, I thought you were all living in Erebor now?”

“Ach no. Of course we’re all happy to have Erebor safe and sound and out of Azog’s control; but I don’t think I could ever leave my toy shop in Dale.”

“Ah yes! I’d almost forgotten you had a shop there. You know, I’ve always wanted to see Dale one last time.” Smiled Bilbo, who’d visited with his parents on a walking holiday back when he was a child. 

“Well, you’re in the right place.” He chuckled

“We’re in Dale?” said Bilbo, eyes wide. He’d fallen asleep in the car and had actually missed the welcome signs, and everything was so dark outside…. Damn it. If they were in Dale then that would explain why they were all there. He’d forgotten they all had family there. 

 

“Yes Uncle, we’re in the Black Arrow Inn, I told you?” said Frodo frowning “I’m Frodo, by the way, Mr Bofur.” He smiled, holding out his hand to the Irishmen “I’ve heard a lot about you!”

“All true no doubt. Even the terrible bits! Come on! I’ve got to introduce you to everyone. Dwalin, Balin, Nori, Glóin, Thorin; it’s a reunion! Everyone!” he shouted as he dragged Bilbo over to a gaggle of people “Bilbo’s here! With his nephew Frodo.”

“Hello everyone.” Said Bilbo weakly, grinning despite himself. It really was amazing to see everyone. Dwalin and Nori were sitting next to one another, Nori with an arm wrapped around Dwalin’s back as though laying claim to him, their wild ginger hair was streaked with grey but their eyes quick as ever. Dwalin was looking at them despairingly, but in the way only a husband could. His Blue Mohawk had disappeared and he now had tattoos scrawled across his bald head, whether a deliberate look or a result of age he didn’t know. Balin’s grey hair was now completely snow white, but other than that looked very much unchanged. Glòin and Òin looked a little fuller in figure, with a few more lines around their eyes. On the whole, nobody seemed to have changed a jot as they bellowed their greetings. And then there was Thorin.

Thorin seemed instantly younger and older all at once. His eyes were a clearer blue than he remembered them ever being, but they held great sadness within them. His hair was neater and shorter than it had been before, now completely grey the same as Bilbo’s but his smile was true and kind. He looked like the man Bilbo had fallen in love with, and not the monster he’d become when faced with a drink. His eyes glanced to the beverage in his hands and saw a coke.

“Hello Bilbo.” Smiled Thorin quietly, looking at him with soft eyes. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has. Thirty years in fact.”

“Thirty years, four months and twelve hours.” Nodded Thorin

“You can be so exact?” said Bilbo, in surprise

“It’s been Thirty years, four months and ten hours since my last drink.” He explained, gripping his bottle tighter

“Oh.” Said Bilbo, blinking and feeling slightly guilty at the shandy being pressed into his hands by Merry.

“Who’s everyone here then, Old Bilbo?” asked Pippin

“Oh yes, where are my manners” said Bilbo, snapping out of his daze “Pippin, Merry, Frodo, this is Dwalin and his brother Balin. Dwalin’s partner Nori, and their brother Dori. Óin and his brother Glóin; Bifur, Bofur and oh- where’s Bombur?”

“At home with the kids. He and Marí have ten of them now!”

“Ten!” said Bilbo in surprise “Well they have been productive, haven’t they?”

“Well, there’s triplets and twins in there as well, but on the whole it’s best not to think about.” Laughed Bofur

“Indeed.” said Bilbo, laughing along with them all

“So you must be Thorin Oakenshield!” said Pippin excitedly, eyes wide as if he were eight years old and hearing the stories for the first time.

“It’s been awhile since anyone has called me that, Master Pippin, but I think you’re correct.”

“Is Dís here?” asked Bilbo, scanning around. She’d been in her twenties the last time he’d seen her, and he wondered what she looked like now.

“She’s working tonight. New Year’s Eve is a busy night in A&E for a nurse. Her sons are playing tonight though.”

“Little Dís is a mother!”

“Not so little anymore.” He chuckled “Nor are Fíli and Kíli.”

“Speak of the Devil and he shall appear!” said a slightly scrawny looking lad bounding over the back of the sofa, followed quickly by another whom Bilbo thought he recognised though had never met.

“Kíli, Ori-- meet Bilbo and his nephews.”

“No way! You’re Bilbo Baggins?” asked the gangly boy in a beany “I’ve heard so much about you, I’ve always wanted to meet you! I’ve read all your articles online and I just loved your book about the Lizards of East Asia!”

“Oh, well. Thank you, um?”

“Ori!” he smiled “Nori and Dori’s brother.”

“Mum and Dad had a late surge of amorous activity.” Chuckled Nori, whilst Dori hummed disapprovingly

“A pleasure to meet you then Ori.” Smiled Bilbo, taking the offered seat next to Bifur.

“I’ve got loads of questions if that’s okay?” he asked, biting his lip

“Oriiiiii” sighed Kíli “We’re here to party; not talk with all the old people! No offence Uncle.”

“You meant everything offence.” smiled Thorin, ruffling his nephew’s hair.

“Well, I want to talk to Mr Baggins.” Said Ori, squaring his shoulders “If you want to drink you can go and find Gimli and do it with him.”

“Cousin Gimli’s run off with that skinny blonde dude.” He rolled his eyes “I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Gimli’s your cousin?” asked Frodo, raising his eyebrows

“Yep. Baby Cousin Gimli.”

“He’s two years older than you.” Said Dwalin, rolling his eyes

“He’s three years younger than Fíli.”

“It’s nice that you can finally do basic maths.” Grinned Bofur, sipping his drink.

“Well, we were going to go over and say hi to Aragorn and Arwen.” Said Frodo gesturing towards the couple and Kíli glanced over.

 

His mouth dropped slightly at the sight of the girl standing next to them. “Who’s that?” he breathed

Merry frowned and followed his line of sight “The red head?”

“Yeah.” He smiled, looking slightly addlepated

“That’s Tauriel, Legolas’ flat mate. We can introduce you, if you like?”

“Are you mad Merry! She’d eat him alive.” Said Sam

“Challenge Accepted.” Smiled Kíli, jumping off the sofa and marching over. The boys all rolled their eyes and followed after.

“Takes after his mother I see.” Chuckled Bilbo “She was always one to go vaulting after a pretty girl.”

“Still does.” Chuckled Dwalin

“So, Ori, what did you want to ask me?”

Ori’s eyes glittered and he burst into a thousand questions all at once. Bilbo was always happy to tell stories of his adventures with his his friends, but there was something infinitely more enjoyable about doing it with them there. He felt like one of them again, like nothing had changed and they were all just as close as they’d been before the incident with Azog.

Thorin was so full of light and laughter, his quick dry humour just as he remembered it. His heart ached for the memory of what they’d had together. He’d been so in love with Thorin, so deeply and desperately in love. He’d thought Thorin had felt the same. Knew the real Thorin did. Still, his harsh words on the worst day of Bilbo’s life; when he’d threatened to throw Bilbo off the rooftop… He knew it was the alcohol talking. Knew he was in love with an addict. Well, he’d been in love with the man before he became an addict, but he couldn’t stop loving him once he became one.

“I’ve changed you know.” Said Thorin. It was almost midnight, and almost everyone else had gone outside to watch the fireworks.

“I can tell.” Said Bilbo, smiling sadly “So have I.”

“Okay everyone!” yelled Bofur from on top of a table. Bifur stood beneath it shaking his head at his cousin and muttering in welsh. “Five minutes to midnight! Grab your loved ones or lust ones or a consensual stranger for your Lucky Midnight Make Out!” he threw his arms in the air and Bilbo and Thorin laughed as he fell straight onto the floor.

“Bofur’s certainly not changed though.” Chuckled Bilbo, as he watched Bifur give his brother a telling off.

“I don’t think you’ve changed at all, Bilbo.” Thorin put a hand on his knee “You’re still the same outspoken, prim, reluctant adventurer I met that day at the greengrocers. Can you forgive me for everything I did? I’m sorry Bilbo. I’m so incredibly sorry. I know I in no way deserve a second chance. Please don’t think this is me asking for that. But, it’s New Year’s Eve, and I can’t enter the new year thinking you hate me still.”

“I don’t hate you!” said Bilbo in shock “Why would you think I hated you?”

“I threatened to kill you.” Said Thorin, looking at his hands

“You didn’t though. You never would. You never even lay a hand on me.”

“Words hurt more.”

“Thorin.” Said Bilbo, taking his hand “I forgave you Thirty years, four months and fourteen hours ago.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Don’t give me that gruff look Thorin Oakenshield!” chuckled Bilbo “I’ll forgive who I like, thank you very much.”

“You were always too good a man for me, Bilbo Baggins.”

“TEN-NINE-EIGHT!”

“You were always a good man, Thorin Durinson. You just haven’t always realised it.”

“SEVEN-SIX-FIVE!”

“I trust you above everyone else, Bilbo. So I shall have to trust that you’re telling me the truth this time.”

“FOUR-THREE-TWO!”

_ Fuck it, _ thought Bilbo, as the crowed cheered on the new year. He reached up to pull Thorin towards him. Fireworks exploded behind them, and for a moment, Bilbo really did feel like he was thirty years old again, falling in love for the first time.


End file.
